Of Knights, Friends, and Bastards
by DisneyGurl12
Summary: Three friends fall asleep in class while watching a movie. The girl befriends Prince Herbert very quickly and her two friends are off somewhere in camelot. Will they get out of this dream? Will they stand up for each other? FIND OUT! And please...no BASTARDLY anonymous comments.
1. Prologue

Allison made her way through the halls of her school, being pissed off by the one guy she thought was his friend. Her friend, Brendan, was trying to talk to her about the secret he kept from her for so long. She whipped around with tears in her eyes, causing him to stare in shock.

"Why didn't you tell me in the beginning Damn it!" she bawled.

"I was going to tell you sooner but…"

"But NOTHING! We're supposed to tell each other EVERYTHING!" she cried.

She made her way to her theater class with him, still pissed of course. But her anger melted a bit when she saw her crush, Chris, sitting there with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey Allie, you ok?" he asked in his shy-like voice.

"Not really…Brendan FINALLY made me mad" she said as she sat next to him.

He looked down a bit and sat at his desk. Their teacher had put in the movie "Spamalot". All the students watched the movie in boredom and somewhat interest. But as Allison watched the film, she slowly started to fall asleep, and so did Chris and Brendan. She felt coolness around her and light was growing brighter and brighter and then…Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1

_Allie's P.O.V._

I woke up to find myself sleeping in a swamp puddle. Was I dreaming? Where was I? Where was Chris and Brendan? I was about to call out for help when I heard a deep, British accent calling to me.

"You there! Young Lady! Are you alright?"

I turned to find a heavy built man in the distance on a horse, dressed in robes and fur.

"I think so…can you tell me where I am?" I called back.

"You're near Swamp Castle! Why don't you come back with me!"

He made his way over to me as he helped me up onto his horse. I held on as we headed off to a distant castle.

"What might your name be young miss?" he asked me.

"Oh! I'm Allison"

"What a beautiful name" he said as we were approaching the castle gates.

We made our way into the stables and the man helped me down from the horse. He led me into a huge foyer and pass some double doors until we ended up into a huge room with a large table and two thrones.

"Please, warm yourself by the fire before you catch a cold" he said as he led me to the fire.

I thanked him greatly and stood by it as I took in all of the beautiful draperies and curtains and decorations. The man came back to me with dry clothes.

"Come, let me take you to my son's room, let him help you get warm again" he said.

I followed him up sets of stairs and towards a room. He knocked on it and led me in. To my surprise I found a younger man in his early 20's and with gorgeous hair that was held back by a headband. He was practicing an odd instrument that looked somewhat like a ukulele but bigger.

"Son!"

The young man stopped and looked, where he saw me and became dumbfounded.

"This young lady needs to change and stay for the night. It is far too damp and cool outside anyway" he said.

"Yes father" replied the young man.

I thanked the older man again as he left the room. Then it was me and the other man.

"I'm prince Herbert of swamp castle, and that was my father" he said as he gave me a kind smile.

"I'm Allison, an honor your highness" I said giving a slight curtsy.

"Oh you don't have to be curtsying my dear, its quite alright" he said smiling still.

I went behind a changing screen and changed into a cotton night gown, coming out from behind as I dried off my hair.

"Where do you come from Allison?" he asked me with a confused look.

"I simply just fell asleep in my class and the next thing I know, here I am!"

I looked out the window as tears formed in my eyes.

"Is something troubling you my dear?" he asked me in a concerned tone.

"Not really….a guy I thought was my friend kept a huge secret from me. He simply flat out told me that he was gay for the first time. If he told me the first time I would've been fine! But what aggravates me is that he kept it from me for so long. I mean, we're supposed to tell each other everything!"

Herbert frowned and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he gave me a smile.

"Between you and me, I'm also gay" he said in a whisper, worried his father might hear them.

I looked at him shocked and amazed that he would tell me that.

"I thought you'd be the kind who goes for a princess!" I whispered back.

"Nope…I'm completely different. But that doesn't mean I can't be friends with female friends…like you"

I paused and teared up with a smile on my face. I loved the fact that he was brave enough to tell me in the first place.

"I promise to keep it secret from your father" I said with a shaky smile.

He smiled and hugged me after kissing my hand lightly, the both of us laughing softly. We then turned to see a face at the door.

"Dinner is ready Lady Allie and Prince Herbert"

He looked at me as he offered his arm. I smiled and followed him to dinner, hoping Chris and Brendan ended up somewhere safe.


End file.
